Decyzja
by Eveleine
Summary: Thalia staje przed najtrudniejszym w życiu pytaniem. Wspomnienia wcale nie pomagają.


Strasznie stara miniaturka, ale ostatnio nie miałam żadnej weny twórczej, więc tylko takie dodaję ;). Z moim ulubionym pairingiem.

* * *

><p>– Thalio – powiedziała Artemida – córko Zeusa. Czy przyłączysz się do Łowów?<p>

Wszyscy zamilkli, ale ona wiedziała, że jej odpowiedź będzie przecząca. Nie mogła, bo wtedy straci jego.

Pamiętała go naprawdę bardzo dokładnie. Ich pierwsze spotkanie, gdy miała tylko dziewięć lat i wydawało jej się, że straciła wszystko, co dla niej ważne. Na zawsze pozostanie w jej pamięci, tak samo jak to, co po nim nastąpiło.

Bo czy ta wspólna ucieczka nie zapoczątkowała wielu wydarzeń? A wspólne chwile, które tylko ich do siebie zbliżyły?

_– Luke! Przestań! – krzyknęła i zaczęła się śmiać, gdy chłopak nadal ją łaskotał. Oboje przewrócili się na trawę i nie przestawali się śmiać._

_ – Przeproś – stwierdził po prostu chłopak, a w jego oczach pojawiło się rozbawienie. – Przeproś, wtedy przestanę._

_ Tylko pokręciła przecząco głową, bo nikt nie potrafił zmusić jej do posłuszeństwa, a szczególnie ten chłopak, którego uważała za ideał._

_ Uwielbiała te momenty, gdy wszystkie ich problemy przestawały istnieć i liczyła się tylko ich przyjaźń. Nie przejmowali się wtedy potworami, bogami i innymi niepotrzebnymi sprawami._

_ – Co dziś będziemy robić? _

_ – Ann, nie męcz nas. Mówiliśmy ci to przed paroma minutami – Grover popatrzył karcąco na dziewczynkę, która tylko uśmiechnęła się jak aniołek. Jednakże jej szare oczy zdradzały ukrytą mądrość. – Jak wrócą, to z pewnością coś wymyślimy._

_ Siedzieli ukryci za kamieniem. Luke popatrzył na nią, mając na twarzy ten swój uśmieszek, który tak bardzo lubiła. Przyłożył palec do swoich ust, nakazując jej milczeć. Żadne z nich nie chciało psuć małej Ann zabawy._

_ – Nie zgadzam się!_

_ – Musisz. Pobiegnij do obozu po pomoc, razem z Annabeth, jej bezpieczeństwo jest teraz najważniejsze! – Popędzała go, wiedząc, że zaraz rozegra się tu walka._

_ – Masz tylko dziesięć lat, Thalio. Proszę, pozwól mi zostać._

_ – Annabeth w pierwszej kolejności – uśmiechnęła się do niego pocieszająco._

_ – Zaraz wrócę._

_ – Wiem._

_ Patrzyła jak odbiega i w międzyczasie wyjęła swoją broń. Musiała być gotowa, aby bronić swoich przyjaciół. To przecież ją chcieli dorwać._

_ Nagle Luke zawrócił i pojawił się naprzeciwko niej._

_ – Co ty tutaj robisz? – krzyknęła rozzłoszczona, wiedząc, że powinien uciekać. Po tym wszystkim, co razem przeżyli naprawdę się o niego martwiła._

_ – Chcę zrobić tylko jedną rzecz, dobrze? – zapytał, a ona pokiwała głową. W końcu prawie zawsze przystawała na jego propozycje._

_ Podszedł do niej bliżej. W następnej chwili poczuła dotyk jego warg na swoich. Próbowała zaprotestować, ale chłopak już odbiegał w stronę granicy obozu, w biegu łapiąc za rękę Ann._

_ Uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Owszem, może zaraz miała stawić czoła potworom, ale przecież właśnie przeżyła swój pierwszy w życiu pocałunek. „I prawdopodobnie ostatni" pomyślała jeszcze, ale zaraz zganiła się za pesymistyczne myśli. Musiała wygrać. Dla niego._

To od zawsze był JEJ Luke. A ona od zawsze była JEGO Thalią. Tak powinno być, bo przecież pasowali do siebie. Co z tego, że coś się zmieniło? Na pewno wszystko można by wytłumaczyć, nawet jego ostatnie czyny. Choć nigdy nie wierzyła, że to wszystko, co powiedziała jej Annabeth to prawda.

–_ A gdzie Luke? – spytała wesoło, ciesząc się, że zaraz spotka blondyna, który tak wiele dla niej znaczył. Chciała mu przekazać, że nadal pamięta ten pocałunek i wszystko, co dla niej zrobił._

_ Chłopak, nazywanym Percym wzdrygnął się, jakby wymówiła jakieś zakazane imię. Annabeth popatrzyła na nią smutno._

_ – Jest głównym dowodzącym w armii Pana Czasu – powiedziała cicho Ann, a Thalie zamurowało. Jak niby mógłby coś takiego zrobić? To na pewno jakiś kiepski żart, bo przecież chłopak, którego znała nienawidził potworów. Zresztą nie mógłby jej tego zrobić. Nie, to z pewnością był jakiś dowcip. On nie mógłby…_

_ – Zdradził nas wszystkich. Próbował nas zabić – powiedział syn Posejdona, a ona nie chciała dopuścić do siebie jego słów. Czy dzisiaj była Prima Aprilis?_

_ – Nie – rzekła twardo. – Nie znacie go tak jak ja. Luke nigdy by tego nie zrobił. Nie on."_

_ Jej podświadomość mówiła, że Luke mógłby to zrobić. Wszystko mogło się wydarzyć przez te kilka lat, gdy przebywała pod postacią drzewa. A przecież chłopak nienawidził swojego ojca, sam jej to powiedział._

Nadal nie wierzyła, że on naprawdę to wszystko uczynił. Ich ostatnie spotkanie, na które tak bardzo czekała, sprawiło, że chciała uciec od tych wydarzeń, bo rzeczywistość stała się jakby kiepską parodią ich poprzedniego życia.

Annabeth nie była już tamtą dziewczynką, która uwielbiała zadawać ciekawe pytania. Zdawała się nie pamiętać, jak kiedyś we trójkę urządzali bitwy na śnieżki, a Grover się im przypatrywał z uśmiechem na twarzy.

Grover nie był tamtym Groverem, który uwielbiał zabawę i jednocześnie był doskonałym przewodnikiem. Chejron powiedział jej kiedyś, że satyr nadal obwinia się za tamtą przygodę. A to przecież było jej życia! I to ona miała podejmować decyzje, co próbowała wytłumaczyć Wielkiej Radzie Kopytnych. Z marnym skutkiem.

Bogowie nie byli takimi, jak sobie ich kiedyś wyobrażało. Nie stali się bohaterami, lecz zarozumiałymi dorosłymi, którzy nie potrafili dostrzec nawet zbliżającej się wojny. Teraz także zgromadzili się i chcieli ukarać ich, herosów, którzy narazili życie, aby harmonia na Olimpie została zachowana.

Luke nie był tamtym Lukiem. Nadal nie mogła uwierzyć, że ten chłopak, którego spotkała był kiedyś jej powiernikiem sekretów czy chodzącym ideałem.

_Chłopak był cieniem samego siebie. Wychudzony, z blizną na twarzy, której pochodzenia nie chciała się domyślać. Zdawało się, że każde jego słowo sprawiało mu ból._

_ Chciała się rozpłakać, ale nie mogła. Musiała stwarzać jakieś pozory dla reszty. Luke popatrzył na nią i w tym jednym spojrzeniu wyczytała jego tęsknotę oraz… To samo, co przed walką. Jakby chciał, żeby uciekła i schroniła się bezpiecznie gdzieś z dala od bitwy. Co nie mogło się wydarzyć, bo wszystko było inne._

_ Gdy przemówił, był zupełnie inną osobą. Jakby udawał kogoś innego i chciał, aby ona mu uwierzyła. A jego słowa były niczym sole trzeźwiące._

_ Prawie go posłuchała, bo przecież on nigdy się nie mylił. Prawie. I uważała to za swój największy błąd._

_ Walczyli, choć ona nie widziała w ogóle swojego przeciwnika. Płakała, bo przecież to tak brutalnie przypominało ich treningi. Instynktownie wiedziała, że wykona taki manewr, a nie inny._

_ – Dlaczego? – spytała cicho, tak, aby tylko on to usłyszał._

_ Uśmiechnął się tylko w odpowiedzi. Próbował coś powiedzieć, ale musiał zablokować jej cięcie._

_ W pewnym momencie znaleźli się naprawdę blisko siebie. Mógł ją zabić jednym ruchem miecza, wiedziała o tym doskonale, nawet się z tym pogodziła. Ale ten tylko ją pocałował. _

_ Ten pocałunek był zupełnie inny, niż poprzedni. A zarazem tak bardzo do niego podobny. Oczywiście nie chodziło tylko o różnicę w ich wieku. Gdy znalazła się tak blisko, poczuła, że ten chłopak nadal jest tym samym Lukiem, którego znała._

_ Jednakże teraz udawał, że to, co zrobił w ogóle się nie wydarzyło. Z taką samą beznamiętną miną parował jej ciosy, jak przed pocałunkiem. Jednak ona wiedziała._

_ Wygrała. Powinna być dumna, ale czuła tylko żal i smutek. Jakaś część jej umysłu nakazywała jej go zabić. Ale przecież nie mogła. _

_ Na szczęście Annabeth uratowała sytuację. Już chciała podać mu rękę i jeszcze raz go pocałować, nie zważając na przebieg walk. Bo mieliby siebie._

_ A wtedy on spróbował pochwycić jej broń._

_ Instynktownie odepchnęła go od siebie i dopiero po chwili dotarło do niej to, co zrobiła._

_ Chłopak spadł, a ona wstrzymała oddech, wiedząc, że ta scena będzie ją prześladować do końca życia. _

_ Teraz już w ogóle nie widziała wydarzeń. Nie chciała już powstrzymywać kolejnych łez, które ciurkiem płynęły po jej twarzy i skapywały na ziemię. _

Miała zaprzeczyć. Chciała to zrobić. Tylko… Jeśli ON nie żył, to jaki sens miałoby jej poprzednie życie? Chociaż z drugiej strony, może nadal żył? A wtedy straciłaby ostatnią szansę na szczęście.

Każda komórka jej ciała krzyczała nie. A ona miała przed oczami tylko jego twarz, która nakazywała jej uciekać.

Nie mogła tego zrobić. Nie chciała. Spojrzała na twarz Artemidy, która patrzyła na nią wyczekująco. „Spokojnie" pomyślała. Przecież ta propozycja nie była zobowiązująca. Nikt nie będzie miał jej tego za złe.

– Przyłączę się – odpowiedziała twardo, choć jej serce rozpadało się na coraz mniejsze części. Całe jej ciało zaprzeczało tym dwóm słowom.

Jeszcze raz go ujrzała. I wtedy właśnie zrozumiała, że będzie ją prześladował do końca życia. O dziwo, nie wydawało jej się to takie zła. Bo pamięć mogła zblaknąć, chyba, że będzie się ją wspominało. Wtedy to wszystko stanie się nam bliższe, realniejsze.


End file.
